


His Last Cry

by PrislyDawn



Series: 2bGay [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 2b2t, Abandonment, Brainwashing, Chains, Crying, Emotional Manipulation, I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Imprisonment, Light Sadism, Mental Breakdown, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrislyDawn/pseuds/PrislyDawn
Summary: A rainbow underneath and unreachable by many who does not know. Trapped in a void labeled his bedroom. Is there truly no one who can save him? Or will the abyss consume him?
Series: 2bGay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039182
Kudos: 3





	His Last Cry

Tristan has felt lonely even if he included himself with the rest, and he had that trickling of loneliness that drips out of his gentle heart now and then. Sayu knew this; one of the perks of being his childhood best friend is Tristan. Even back then loved to share about himself. She's immensely grateful for whatever controls fate that, even after years, it's still the same.

And she abused that knowledge with her heart's content. To reduce a vibrant, friendly, and loving young man into a dull, withdrawn, and untrusting pained husk for her sick sense of love. 

Now keeping him chained up and deprived of the life he lived. Teasing, beating, and raping him for her enjoyment alone.

Brainwashing him to believe everyone that knew him was using him in the end that he was a tool.  
_Sayu wouldn't use me though, she's just keeping me safe_. 

Nobody will love such a man like himself.  
_Sayu loves me! She risked herself and her future to be here with me. Even if I didn't love her like I was supposed to._

Everyone will abandon him.  
_Sayu will never, ever leave my side._

Now he was crying, Tristan cried and violently thrashed himself in his binds. All because Sayu wanted to test him; she always did in her twisted ideals, see how much has changed.

So, she left a laptop in front of him, and soon it played as she goes out of the room— watching him from the spyware client she was known for—an hour-long compilation of videos. Videos of Tristan's happiest days with the Tyranny, everyone at King's Landing, and others who made him smile with them by his side. Such blissful and precious memories, yet Tristan only felt the crushing weight of the false truth that he was given.

" _I hate you! I hate you all! Why did you bother coming into my life?_ " He furiously yelled at the screen, making Sayu extremely pleased and _aroused_ watching him breakdown, sinking into her control. Using up the little emotional energy he had on his friends that weren't even here, " _I never mattered to you, didn't I? I was so convenient, wasn't I? So easy to cast away!_ "

Dark cackling echoes in her viewing deck " ** _Dolly makes such sweet noises._** " She praised from where she was—watching with delight, licking her fingers, and craved to touch him again. The craving is always there, no matter what she does, even away from him, wanting to violate him in plenty of vulgar and sadistic ways in the cutest of outfits. 

As Tristan felt abandoned and betrayed in this place. She made everyone he knew into a villain. So many names and faces go through his mind, labeling them all into traitors except one.

 **He** couldn't have been using him. _He never really needed to help him make that, but he still let me join in anyway._

 **He** very much cared for Tristan. _Despite me being such a stubborn and confused kid left here._

 **He** never left Tristan. _I left him instead, and he couldn't stay._

So in a desperate plea for help. Small hope of getting out of still in him and praying that somehow his voice can reach him despite being several meters under the ground.

He pleaded with a voice that was raw and battered. " _Dad... I want my Dad. I need my Dad back._ " Just like a child lost in an unknown crowd or when a young adult gets into an accident, he calls out for his father. Lonesome and sullen turquoise eyes wanted to see him again. His hand was reaching out to a vision of him. His sobbing shifted from angry to a much sadder and exhausted tone.

Sayu stopped playing with herself, irritated that he still wanted someone other than her. It did quirk up her interest though, why would he call up to his father out of everyone? He was quite the distant and cold figure towards Tristan. He never placed himself as a dependable figure and was complacent in sending him in here. Must be in the first years Tristan was kicked in here then, and she hasn't begun her plan yet.

" _Dad, where are you? Please, please, please, **help me**. I don't want to be here anymore. Dad? Please help me, I-I can't take it anymore. Everything hurts. I miss going outside. I want to be happy again._" Tristan beckoned, feeling his body getting more and more exhausted. Most of his energy was used up from earlier, but the thought alone of this dad of his made him want to continue hoping he can finally get out of here.

Sayu felt anger boiling inside her, but she was struck with an idea. This was an _opportunity_. This is the lowest she's seen Tristan in. She can _use_ this to her advantage. Instill in his mind that she's the only one that can come and comfort him. No one else, even this father, can top.

She was thanking her luck, her quick wit, and for this opportunity to sever one last connection in him. It made her beam with joy and excitement. Jovially skipping down the halls as she heads over to his room.

" _I miss you so much, Dad. You're the only one I can trust now. I want to go home. Or wherever, as long as it's with you. I won't argue or complain about anything. I'll get better at cooking. We can make exploits and annoy Hause like we used to. Please get me out of here._ " Tristan exceedingly bargained to a father much better than his biological one and a man he could always trust and depend on himself with, even now in this bleak situation he's stuck in. To Tristan, he was the only genuine figure that cared for him in his mind, but like the rest, he still didn't come. With the last sob, he laid there almost completely lifeless and, like always, alone.

The door creaked open " ** _No one is coming, Tris. They will never find you. They all left you except **me**._** The broken man didn't respond and didn't lookup. He was just so drained, physically, mentally, and emotionally. The fact he's awake right now wasn't going to stay if she didn't come. 

The deranged woman had to hold back a laugh as she tiptoed her way to his bed. Wrapping her dainty legs around his thin and abused waist that was propped up by the chains that held him to the wall. Well, she removed the lock from the rest of the chain behind the wall. So if Tristan had an excellent opportunity to attack her, it would be now as he can pull the rest of the chain out. But he didn't, he didn't do anything even as she brushed his beautiful and natural rainbow hair out of the way and cups his face. Giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

" ** _Whoever you're trying to call won't hear you. But I do. I heard you loud and clear, Tristan._** " Sayu cooed with a soft voice laced with artificial honey but still sweet, nonetheless. Licking his fresh, salty tears off his face and uses her thumb to wipe her saliva off. " ** _I'm here. No one else is here for you other than me, doll._** "

* * *

An old king turned his head off towards the distance, feeling an instinct that he hasn't felt in a long time. Just like the first time he ever spotted the young and scared Tristan in spawn. **Pyrobyte** wanted to save that child then and take him under his wing. After all these years, he felt the same pull to do it again.

"Should I?" Pyro questioned himself, even though he was not in 2b2t. Maybe just for this call, he couldn't hear but listened away. What's stopping him from going and checking up on his student? "No, Tristan can't be in danger." he reasoned with himself. 

Tristan is no longer that weak and naive teenager he was back then. He's grown into a famous figure for his intelligence and his reputation in 2b2t. Plus, his friends were no pushovers as well, each excelling in what they do and all held tight by the close bond they share.

Suppose there was a figure that weaved destinies and controlled fate. The very last string that Tristan had to others was met by the being's two blades between it. Cutting off the feelings of hope Tristan had left as Pyrobyte **ignored** it, going on with his day with a small sting in his heart.

* * *

Even from thousands of blocks away.

Tristan felt a string inside him snapping. The whiplash gave out an intense, searing pain that pierces his very soul. A pain that will echo in him till his very last days.

Tristan felt colder as Sayu stripped him of his clothes and had her way with him, but **he didn't care.**

_He finally accepted._  
  
_No one was going to save him......_


End file.
